


Frog

by raysoflight11



Series: The Gremlin, Chu Jimin [1]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Frogs, idk what this is either, let’s give a Jimin a personality challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: "That's not important right now," Jimin smiled.Sungchul sighed. That smile meant trouble, he could tell. Where was Jeong Jaebeom when he actually needed him? "What's in your right hand?""Oh, this?" Jimin made a show of it, slowly bringing his hand out, making sure to cover whatever was in it, and putting it front of Sungchul. "Oh, it's just a frog." And he lifted his hand.
Series: The Gremlin, Chu Jimin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Frog

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either

"Hey~"

Sungchul jumped back in surprise. Jimin has suddenly just appeared in front of him, covered in mud and dripping from head to toe. "Hey hyung."

"Hey!" Jimin cheerfully waved with his left hand, but kept his right behind him. Was he hiding something.

Sungchul frowned. "Why exactly does it look like you just fell into a pond?"

"Because I did exactly that!" Jimin exclaimed cheerfully.

"YOU WHAT?" Sungchul looked at the person in front of him in shock. Jimin was covered from head to toe in mud, and his clothes were wet. He couldn't just tripped couldn't he? No, Sungchul saw a bunch of pond grass in the other's hair. Oh dear. He had actually fallen into a pond than. "Um, I think you should go change hyung."

"That's not important right now," Jimin smiled.

Sungchul sighed. That smile meant trouble, he could tell. Where was Jeong Jaebeom when he actually needed him? "What's in your right hand?"

"Oh, this?" Jimin made a show of it, slowly bringing his hand out, making sure to cover whatever was in it, and putting it front of Sungchul. "Oh, it's just a frog." And he lifted his hand.

Sungchul backed away immediately. "Chu Jimin you idiot!" He flew onto the swing as the frog started leaping around. "Get that thing out of my backyard!"

"What thing?" Jimin acted clueless, tilting his head. He was lucky he was cute otherwise Sungchul would've skinned him alive already.

"You know, that frog that is hopping in my backyard!" Sungchul yelled, and than yelled when said critter jumped onto the couch. "Jimin do something!"

"Hm?" Jimin shrugged. "It's just a frog why are you so scared of it anyways?"

"JIMIN!" Sungchul yelled.

"Okay okay, fine!" Jimin laughed. He came and scooped up the frog, keeping it in his hands. "There, fine now?"

"Thank goodness." Sungchul jumped off the swing, but still kept his distance from Jimin. "What even inspired you to grab a frog from the pond?"

"Thought I would keep it as a pet," Jimin shrugged.

"Is that even safe for the frog?"

"Probably not, but we can always Google it."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sungchul eyed the older suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm keeping it at your place." Jimin smiled. "I don't have any space for it at my apartment, an besides, your house is closer to the pond anyways."

"Chu Jimin, I am not keeping a goddamn frog inside my house!" Sungchul shouted. "I don't even have a tank for it!"

Jimin reaches into his bag, bringing out a big box. "Well now you do!"

Sungchul felt his eye twitch. Jimin had really gone out and bought a frog terrarium. Without telling him. "And what if I say no?"

"Yeah, you're still gonna end up doing it anyways," Jimin said nonchalantly. "You always do."

And that was how Sungchul ended up keeping a pet frog in his room. After Jimin had chased him around the house with the frog in his hands, they finally decided to actually get things done. And thus, after Sungchul's many protests, they set up the frog's new home in his room. And than they cleaned up all the mud Jimin had tracked around the house.

Sungchul sighed and fell onto his bed. At least Jimin had the grace of paying for the frog's enclosure and food. He turned over to see the frog just staring at him. "What?" He said out loud.

The frog stared back.

"What is it?"

The frog stared back.

"Answer me!"

The frog blinked. Than went back to staring.

Sungchul sighed. What was he doing, talking to a frog that couldn't understand him. He really needed to sleep.

The frog still stared. _Wow, this guy is really an idiot isn't he? This guy and the dwarf that picked me up from the swamp. Oh well guess I'm stuck here for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Sungchul seems like the type of guy to either keep a frog or be scared of them  
> I’m actually logged in for once lemme just go give everyone a kudos


End file.
